The Labors of Ash
by dinodeclan
Summary: Ash has become a Pokemon Master. And now he must face new challenges to save is family.
1. Ash's new life

It was twenty years after Ash became a pokemon master. He was married to Serena (with her old hair design) and has a daughter named Yume. He and his family were living in Pallet town, where he had his own battle facility in the battle frontier called the Battle Temple. It was a gift from Scott after accepting his request on being in the battle frontier. All of Ash's pokemon lived with him at the ranch behind the Battle Temple, so Ash knows which to battle with. Ash loved his family and his pokemon. But all that was about to change.

One day, a stranger came into town. He went to the Battle Temple, in search of Ash Ketchum. He went inside and found that he was in a battle. "Infernape, use Dig now." A bipedal, primate-like Pokémon dives into the ground, digging with its hands. "Drifblim, fly high." A trainer commanded a large, spherical, purple body with the lower quarter of its body being a lighter purple. "Now Infernape, use Flare Blitz!" Ash commanded Infernape. And Infernape came out of the ground and it's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots at Drifblim like a missile, slamming into it with great force. Red sparks surrounded Infernape's body as it takes recoil damage. "Drifblim is unable to battle," said the referee. "Infernape wins, which means the victory goes to Ash the Temple Knight!" "Alright Infernape!" Ash said as Infernape jumped into it's arms. "You did great Drifblim," said the trainer as he pulled out his pokeball. "Return." Drifblim returned to it's pokeball. Infernape did the same. "Wow, that was amazing, you really are a pokemon master." "Aww thanks." said an embarrassed Ash. "Drifblim's quite good itself." "Thanks," said the trainer. "I'll come back for a battle, than I will beat you." Just like when Ash was young.

"Daddy that was amazing." said Yume as she was holding Ash's Pikachu which hopped on to his shoulder. "Thanks sweetie." Ash said to his daughter. "Pika." "You really have grown into a great pokemon master." said his wife Serena. "Yes," said the stranger. "With some development, your pokemon would be revolutionary." "Who are you." Asked Ash. "Name's Eurytheus," he said. " Michael Eurytheus. Vice President of Mycenae incorporation. I heard many stories about you. May I?" Ash letted Pikachu in his pocession, and Eurytheus observed it. "Extraordinary." he said. "I want your pokemon at Mycenae inc." Everyone gasped in surprise. "Your pokemon are the strongest little creatures I've ever seen. You can continue to use them in battle, or you can leave them in great hands." Ash looked at his family and his Pikachu and said… "I appreciate the offer , but they're not for sale." " ," said Eurytheus. "I'm offering you more money than anyone can imagine." Ash argued, "That's my answer, please leave." Pikachu hopped on to Ash's shoulder. "I thought you were smarter than that." Said Eurytheus. And he left the Battle Temple without looking back.

The next month Ash was in another battle. "Cacnea, use Pin Missile." the female trainer commanded the green, bipedal Pokémon with a round body and cactus-like striations.The spikes on Cacnea's arms glow white and shoot either a barrage of white needles or white, arrow-shaped streams of pins at Ash's Boldore. "Boldore, use Flash Cannon." Ash commanded the blue rock-like Pokémon. "Pika!" Boldore's body becomes outlined in white energy and the energy starts to gather inside Boldore's ear. A white orb of energy with light blue energy inside of it then forms in front of Boldore's ear, and it fires a white beam of energy with light blue energy inside it at the opponent Cacnea's Pin Missiles. "Cacnea, use Needle Arm!" One of Cacnea's arms glows white. It then swings its arm and begins to hit Boldore. "Boldore, use Sandstorm!" A sandstorm began to swirl around the battlefield. Cacnea couldn't see through it. "Okay," said the female trainer. "not what I had in mind." "Now finish it with Rock Smash!" Ash commanded gems on the top of Boldore's body glow bright orange and it jumps at Cacnea. "Cacnea is unable to battle," said the referee. "Boldore wins, and the victory goes to Ash the Temple Knight." "You did well Cacnea." the trainer said. "Return." Cacnea returned to it's pokeball. Boldore did the same. Ash came up to the trainer and said, "Cacnea was really great , you trained it well." "Thank you," said the trainer. "Boldore was great too. Although I thought that a grass type like Cacnea would have an advantage on Boldore. I'll come back for a battle." the trainer left the battle temple as Serena and Yume entered. " Hi daddy." Said Yume. "Hey sweetie." Ash said.

Later after the battle, Ash and his family were breeding the pokemon at the ranch. "Here you go Bulbasaur." Yume said when she was feeding the small, quadruped Pokémon with green to bluish-green skin and darker green patches.. "Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur was eating the pokemon food Yume given him. "So how was school today?" Ash asked his daughter while cleaning one of his Tauros. "Not so great," she said. "This mean girl, Eva, said the meanest thing to me," Then Yume quoted what Eva said, " You maybe the daughter of a pokemon master, but you will never be a great trainer like him." That girl is so mean to me." Yume pouted in anger. "Don't worry Yume," Ash said cheering his daughter up. "Don't listen to what Eva said, you'll be a great trainer someday." "Pika!" "Really?" Said Yume being cheered up. Then Serena came in and help. "You know what Yume, even Daddy has lost a few battles." Yume was surprised. "But daddy's a pokemon master. " she said. "Even the greatest trainers had their losses." Ash said."And I learned much from some of my losses." "And I lost my first Pokemon Showcase when I was young." Serena said. "And I became Kalos Queen." "You see Yume," Ash said to Yume. "we became this way because of an old family motto." Ash told Yume the same words Ash had said when he was Yume's Age. "You never give up until the end." "Your father had said that to me the day we first met." Serena said. "And it helped me, and I'm sure it will help you too." Yume started to feel better. "Mommy, daddy, Thanks." "And tell you what," Ash said. "Maybe when you and Eva are older, you can battle her." "Okay I will" Yume promised her father.

Then out of nowhere, a giant earthquake began to break out in Pallet town. Everyone started to panic, and ran outside. Then out of the ground, came a group of Onix. They constricted every people and pokemon in Pallet. Then an Steelix came out of the ground and came around Serena and Yume. "Serena, Yume!" Ash said in worry. Then a voice spoke up behind. "You should have sold your pokemon as I asked." It was Michael Eurytheus back to get what he wants. "Eurytheus!" Ash said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" "My boss wants what she wants," he said. " and right now she wants powerful pokemon like yours." "Please, let them go." Ash asked in desperation. "I will do anything, just don't hurt them." At first thought Ash would give him his Pokemon, then he thought it would be too easy. So he told Ash that he had to pass twelve challenges for his family to be released.


	2. Camphrier Pyroar

**Hello everyone. I didn't get the chance to tell you that it's based on the Labors of Hercules. And that he's doing them for his family and his pokemon, and he only has three months to finish all of them. And you might wanna look at my youtube videos (just look under dinodeclan.) Oh and look at my deviantart picture amourshipping kiss. And if you miss Serena's old look, and like it better than the new one, let me know.**

told Ash to capture a giant Pyroar in Camphrier Town, in the Kalos region, that is terrorizing the innocent people there. Ash brought his pokemon, and headed towards the Kalos region in an airplane. But didn't tell him that this is no ordinary Pyroar, but a Pyroar that cannot be affected by water, rock, fighting, and ground type moves so easily. You see thought that as long as Ash lives, his pokemon would stay his. But if Ash is destroyed…. you get the idea.

Ash arrived in the Kalos region, and travelled to Camphrier Town. But it looked different the last time he was here. It looked like it was almost destroyed. He found a mother and child in the streets trying to get home. "Hey is everything alright?" Ash asked. "Pika?" "We were almost killed by that Pyroar." The mother said. "Ever since it's trainer released it, it hasn't trust anyone. It's been destroying our crops, stealing innocent lives, and burning our town to a crisp. Someone has to do something about this, or our town will be nothing but a barren wasteland." And someone will.

Ash has travelled to the cave that lived the Pyroar. "Now where are you Pyroar?" Ash thought to himself. "Pika." Just then Pikachu heard something behind them. "What's up Pikachu." Pikachu pointed in a shadow behind them. "Pika!" Out of the shadows came a giant lion like pokemon with a mane as big as it's body. It let out a loud roar, "PYROOAAARRRRRR!" "There you are." Ash said as he brought out a pokeball, "Palpitoad, come on out!" An amphibious, bipedal Pokémon with an ovoid body came out of in a flash. The battle was on, as Ash was still clueless about the opponent he was about to battle."Toad."

"Palpitoad, use Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded the water and ground type pokemon. Palpitoad released a powerful blast of water from its mouth at the Pyroar. Multiple rings of light blue water appear around the top of the stream of water and traveled down Pyroar. But it wasn't very affective. Everyone gasped in surprise. Then Pyroar released a burning Flamethrower at Palpitoad and knocked him out faster than you can say "Silver Shoe Stealer." "Palpitoad return!" Palpitoad returned to it's pokeball.

"I don't get it," Ash said in confusion. "Hydro pump should have been effective against a fire type like Pyroar." Ash was bringing out another pokeball. "Greninja, I choose you!" Ash released a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. "Greninja!" "Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Greninja forms a shuriken of water in its hand. It then tosses the shuriken at the Pyroar. "Ninja!" Pyroar was angered and used Noble Roar. It lowered Greninja's attack and special attack power. "Greninja, use Water Pulse!" Ash commanded. creates a blue sphere of energy from in between its hands or it creates a blue sphere of energy in front of each of its hands. "Ninja!" It fires the sphere at the opponent, which explodes into a wave of water. But it didn't effect Pyroar. Pyroar unleashed a powerful Hyper Beam. Greninja was down and and out. "Greninja return!" Greninja returned to his pokeball. "This Pyroar is more powerful than I thought."

Ash wondered how he's gonna gonna catch Pyroar without weaken it, but Ash stuck to his original plan. "Buizel, I choose you!" Ash let out an orange Pokémon resembling a weasel and a sea otter. "Bu Bui!" Buizel was ready to battle the giant lion like Pokemon. "Buizel, use Sonic Boom!" Buizel's two tails glowed white and it flips around, sending a large white shockwave at the Pyroar. Filled with rage, Pyroar released a powerful Flamethrower. "Buizel, use Aqua jet!" Buizel's tails spun like a propeller, it's body becomes surrounded by water and it rises into the air and tackles the Pyroar."Bu Bui!" Pyroar began to attack Buizel, but Ash lured it to a trap. "Buizel, use Ice Punch!" Buizel's fist glows light blue and a stream of energy of the same color spins around it. "Bu Bui!" Buizel then punches the Pyroar, freezing it. "Alright!" Ash said. "Pika!" "Bui." But Pyroar has one move hidden under it's sleeve, or whatever it is. Pyroar used Overheat and melted the ice. Everyone gasped in surprise. Pyroar's Overheat blasted towards Buizel. Buizel was unconscious. "Buizel, return!" Buizel retreated to it's pokeball.

Ash brought out one of his first pokemon. **(And I know it doesn't seem like it, but it is in the fanfiction.)** "Squirtle, I choose you!" A small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle came out. "Squirtle squirtle." Squirtle was ready for battle. "Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Squirtle releases a spiral of water from its mouth at Pyroar. "Squirtle!" It was super effective. But because of it's ability Rivalry, it's power rose. Pyroar was unleashing a powerful Hyper Beam. "Squirtle, defend it using Rapid Spin." Squirtle pulls its limbs into its shell and spins around, hitting against the move. "Squirtle!" Pyroar's Hyper Beam bounced off Squirtle's shell and hitted the ceiling. Stalactite fell from the ceiling. "Squirtle, use Hydro Pump!" It fired powerful jets of water from its mouth through all the shell's openings. "Squirtle!" It then flies like a frisbee towards Pyroar, hitting it with water. Pyroar caught Squirtle with it's jaws. "Squirtle no!" "PikaPika!" Pyroar released a powerful Flamethrower, and blasted Squirtle to a wall. Squirtle was unable to battle. "Squirtle return!" Squirtle retreated to it's pokeball.

Ash was worried, until he realize that Pyroar is covered in water. "Pikachu it's up to you." he said. "Pika!" Ash's best friend, his first and one of his strongest pokemon, walked up. Pyroar escaped the cage of stalactite, and used Noble Roar. "PYROOAAARRRRRR!" Pikachu's attack power lowered. "Pi ka!" "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu runs at a fast speed. "Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika!" A white or silver trail is created behind it. Pyroar released another Flamethrower, but using Quick Attack, Pikachu is able to dodge. And then hits Pyroar. "Alright Pikachu!" Ash said. And because of Pikachu's ability Static, Pyroar is paralyzed. But that's not the reason for Quick Attack, it was to get a close range of Pyroar when it uses it's most powerful and ash's favorite move. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Yellow sparks appear around Pikachu's tail and cheeks. "Pika CHUUUUU!" Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at Pyroar. The water covering Pyroar conducted the Thunderbolt, making it super effective. But because of it's ability Rivalry, Pyroar was more powerful than ever. Pyroar released a powerful Hyper Beam. Pikachu was unable to battle.

"Pikachu are you okay?" Ash asked his best friend. "Pika pi." Pikachu was injured completely. Ash laid him on a rock near by. Pyroar was getting weak, but not weak enough to catch it. Ash has one pokemon left. "Kingler, I choose you!" A giant crab pokemon came out of it's pokeball, grunting. Ash has figured out Pyroar's strategy. "Kingler, use Water Gun!" Kingler releases a spiral of water from its mouth. Pyroar unleashed a powerful Flamethrower. The Water Gun and Flamethrower collided, and created steam, which Kingler hides in. Pyroar looked around, but could not see Kingler. "Kingler, Vice Grip!" Kingler pinches the Pyroar with both of its claws. All of Pyroar's moves comes from it's mouth, but it can't do that because of Kingler's Vice Grip. "Now Kingler, use Water Gun Again!" Kingler unleashed another Water Gun on Pyroar's side. "Roar!" "Now, use Hyper Beam!" Kingler's eyes glow light blue, and it fires a charged beam of orange light from its left claw. Pyroar can barely get up. Ash threw a pokeball at Pyroar. "Now, Go pokeball!" Pyroar entered the pokeball. It was shaking, and shaking, and shaking until the Pyroar was officially captured. "Yes, I caught a Pyroar!" Ash said excitingly. "Pi pikachu!" Ash's first challenge was complete.

Ash was at the pokemon Center, recharging his pokemon. "Mr. Ketchum," Nurse Joy said. "I'm happy to say your Pokemon are now fully recovered." "Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash said. Then he called Mycenae Incorporation. " ," Ash said. "I did what you said." "You did WHAT!" Eurytheus said. "I caught Pyroar, like you said." Ash said "Now where's my family?" Eurytheus showed them Serena and Yume. "Ash You're okay!" Serena said in relief. Eurytheus appeared on the screen again. "Now give me Pyroar, and I shall give you your next task." he said. Ash putted Pyroar's pokeball on the pokemon transporter, and transferred to Mycenae Inc.


	3. Opelucid Hydreigon

Eurytheus told Ash to capture a Hydreigon near Opelucid City. Ash gotten the Pokemon he's gonna use, and give the water pokemon to his battle judge, Inigo. He took a plane over to the Unova Region and walked to Opalucid City. There at the Pokemon Center, Ash ran into someone he hadn't seen in years. "Iris is that you?" he asked. The girl Ash once knew at Nurse Joy's desk turned around and was surprised. "Why, it's Ash!" she said. "I knew it long time, no see." When Ash last saw Iris, she has become the Opelucid gym leader. "So how's the Gym leader life." He asked. "Busy." Iris answered. "But ever since that Hydreigon came to town, things have been rough." "You know Iris," Ash said, "I came here to catch that Hydreigon. Iris was surprised. "Why?" she asked. "I'm trying to complete these tasks, so I can save my family and pokemon." He said. "What happened?" she asked. He told Iris the whole story.

"Wow," Iris said. "That's horrible." "It is." Said Ash. "That's why I have to Catch Hydreigon." "Well you won't be going alone." Iris said standing up. Iris told Ash that she wants to come with Ash. Because as a Dragon Master, it's her job to make sure all Dragon-Types are fine. Ash and Iris went out of the Pokemon Center to find the Hydreigon. But Iris reminded Ash that they need to know where the Hydreigon was. "What a little kid." She said. "Iris," Ash said. "I'm thirty years old; you think you can stop with this kid nonsense?" "Afraid not." Iris said.

That night, they were in a field. The night was cold, the field was dark, the wind was howling, then out of the clouds, came a three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings. "Dreigon!" It was the Hydreigon Ash has come for. Ash and Iris unleashed Charizard and Dragonite, an old team from the Decolore Islands. "Let's do this Iris!" Ash said. "Pikachu." "Just like old times!" Iris said. "Charizard, use Slash!" Charizard's claws glow white and grow longer. It slashes the Hydreigon with them. Hydreigon was about to unleash a powerful Dragon Breath, when… "Dragonite, use Thunder Punch!" Dragonite then punches the Hydreigon with a fist of yellow sparks. Hydreigon grabbed the Thunder Punch with its hands and throw him to the ground. Hydreigon unleashed a powerful Tri Attack. "Charizard, use Wing Attack to protect Dragonite!" Charizard flew in front of Dragonite to protect him.

All night they battled the Brutal Pokemon, but no matter what they can't land a single move on it. "Charizard, use Dragon Tail!" When Charizard tries to land its glowing tail on its opponent, Ash knows what was going wrong. "Iris, let's attack together." Ash said to Iris. "Why?" she asked. "We've been battling Hydreigon indivisibly," he said. "but if we attack Hydreigon at the same time at different points we can bet it." Iris agreed. They both commanded their dragon pokemon to use Slash and Thunder Punch. Hydreigon tried to dodge one of their attacks, but the two pokemon hit Hydreigon. Hydreigon has gotten injured in the last attack. Now they used Dragon Tail and Dragon Rush, and once again Hydreigon was hit. With two dragon type moves hitting a dark and dragon type, Hydreigon took some major damage. Now Ash and Iris commanded Dragonite and Charizard to use one more attack. "Use Flamethrower!" They both released streams of fire at the blue and black dragon pokemon, making it unable to battle. As it fell to the ground, Ash threw his pokeball at it. The ball shook and shook, has Ash caught the Hydreigon, or is this challenge a failure. Then when the pokeball shook the seventh time, Hydreigon was officially caught. "All right, I caught a Hydreigon!" he said. "Pi pikachu!"

Just then a blue bird like pokemon shows up with a message. "Altaria." Iris took the message and looks at it. "What's it say Iris?" Ash asked. "Pikachu?" "I have important business at the gym." Iris answered Ash. "Good luck Ash, I hope you save your family." "Thanks Iris." Ash said in return. "Good luck with the gym leader business." "Pika!" Ash returned to the Pokemon Center and called Mycenae Incorporation. Eurytheus was not happy when he heard the news.


End file.
